Wilted Flower
by candycloud44
Summary: He was like a flower without the sun, wilting and withering away. Hinted RikuSora. Songfic.


Disclaimer: Not mine, though I do wish so AND the lyrics for _Say This Sooner _belong to the worlds one and only, most lovely, The Almost.

Author's Note: Yay! My first Kingdom Hearts fic!...even if it **is **a song fic :( So anyway, here's the story behind this: I was bored in my room IMing a friend of mine and blasting some music AND playing KH so you know, I change the song to _Say This Sooner_ and BAM! a brilliant idea is born into candycloud's world (of course after I'd listened to the song twenty times, I was too lazy to change it) and at first I was all, "OMG! This can be for Sora!" and then about five minutes later..., "!! -gasp- Forget Sora, it works PERFECTLY for Riku!" and we **all **love Riku, so of course I wasn't going to change my mind :) But besides all that, I'm sorry about the title. I just got that sentence, 'He was like a flower without the sun, wilting and withering away.' and then after I wrote this I realized it wasn't like anyhting I'd planned for it to be, hince the title. So, since my plans changed and I **really **liked that sentence I decided to use it as my summary (yay!). And the RikuSora thing is just barley hinted. Sorry, but I was just so distracted by the song and the darkness thing and--ugh! Please enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**"I can't believe I didn't say this sooner  
****I'll just believe that I was all displaced"**

"Hello?" his voice echoed in the darkness…the darkness…it had swallowed him whole. How? That was a mystery to himself as well.

**"I'll get to speaking, let you know how I feel  
****I'll get to judging, make you see my appeal  
****OH OH OH!"**

Taking over, seeing things from new eyes, '_Yes'_ the devils voice whispered, '_You're home Riku.'_. He believed, sold himself, he was home now. His heart was turning…colder…colder….but maybe, he still had hope.

His eyes hadn't quiet adjusted to the dark yet, anyway.

**"No one will ever see things the way I do  
****No one will try  
****All my friends think that I'm gone  
****But I swear...  
****I swear I'm not  
****I SWEAR I'M NOT!"**

If they could just feel this power he was feeling right now, they would know, they would _know_. He was invincible. But even in the dark, there was a dimly lit candle he kept hidden behind his back. He had two kinds of power now.

**"This makes me feel that I'll never be quite normal  
****This makes me act like I'll never get out alive  
****I'll get to acting, make you all believe me  
****I'll get to faking, show you all how to grieve"**

He held his hand out, his shadow was mixed in the dark, he was so far from the light. It felt _good_. All he had to do was request Sora come with him with his voice, yes, it was still _his _own voice, he just had to manipulate it and use it for wrong. He was going to pull his friend with him, they would feel the power together.

His candle was flickering out.

**"No one will ever see things the way I do  
****No one will try  
****All my friends think that I'm gone  
****But I swear, I swear I'm not"**

With his newly adjusted eyes, everything was clear that was just a blur or smudge before hand. It was all clear to him, as clear as dawn. But because of his candle, there was still a small blind spot.

**"In and out is where it gets back to the place  
****It does make me feel like I just want to feel just like its touch"**

Before he could grasp the other hand, his new eyes were blinded by the light, the light surrounding Sora like a shield. He wasn't used to this, but his tiny light made this monstrosity of purity bearable.

He lifted his hands for the light, it was the candles want, therefore, he shall want it too. If only for a moment.

**"No one will ever see things the way I do  
****No one will try  
****All your friends think that you're gone but you swear,  
****I swear I'm not"**

He was pulled away, but his heart wasn't frozen completely. It was still beating, his candle just had to stay lit.

**"No one will ever see things the way I do  
****No one will try  
****All my friends think that I'm gone  
****But I swear, I swear I'm not  
****I swear I'm not!"**

He would lie, he would betray, he would hurt, he would mistake love for hate. His new eyes hadn't really cleared up anything, but they fogged the glass instead. Since he couldn't really see, he would stumble blindly in the dark. Innocence gone, sin welcome. Yet he would still feel himself, hold onto his candle, and call out for help.

--

fin.  
**Review?**


End file.
